Chapter 2: Welcome to Orlando!
(Alice leaves them behind.) * Wexar: Okay... I got us down in one piece, more or less. Is everyone alright? * Milex: I think we're okay up front, right, Pargan? What about the back, Sarpes? * Sarpes: Yes, Milex, it looks like no one is hurt! * Almar: Wexar, what just happened?! * Wexar: As far as I can tell, there was an explosion in the engine. Then I lost control of the plane! I've brought us down in the International Airport in our destined location. * Quilam: Wait, you're saying our plane is in Orlando?! * Wexar: It was the best I could do, under the circumstances. Now, I have contacts at the Embassy, so I'll report our crash to the authorities! * Phidel: I'll come with you, Captain! * Wexar: Pargan, the co-pilot, Phidel, and I will be back soon. In the meantime, stay inside the plane! * Linzar: Is that pilot ever coming back, Pargan? * Pargan: Yes. * April O' Neil: Linzar's right. We can't wait forever! No matter how dangerous it is, we need to get through the custom! C'mon, Emily (Milex) and everyone. Let's get out of here! (The scene cuts to everyone now out of the plane.) * Phidel: Everyone's climbed down from that plane. Thank goodness we're all safe. * Quilam: Umm... little help?! * Almar: Urgh, Quilam! We're not outside five minutes and we're going to be late! * Quilam: Emily (Milex), Megan (April), spread out and secure the plane! (They find Seymour Redding inside, but he is not moving.) * Valso: Oh my God! Is that... That's our pilot! His throat's been cut! I can't believe Seymour Redding got killed right outside of the plane, practically in front of our noses! If we'd come down earlier, we may have stopped the killer! * Adlan: This is a grave situation! The team will have to establish camp as best they can, but I'm counting on Alice to solve this murder! * Thyran: Alright. Let's see what we've found. We'd better put those pieces of plastic we found near the victim back together! * Linzar: Oh, my God! Redding is dead?! * April O' Neil: I'm afraid so, Linzar. Calm down, take some deep breaths. Alice will see you shortly. * Phidel: (phones Alice) Alice, this crash has disrupted our start here in Florida, but that'll have to wait. We've got a murder to solve! (The scene then cuts to New York Street. A Ninja Warrior course has been built there. In the booth are two ninjas: Hunter Sipes and Jon Alexis Jr..) * Hunter Sipes: Welcome to The Sunshine State! We're in Universal Orlando, the third stop as our friends go across the country to stop evil from enslaving the world. Hello, everyone! I'm Hunter Sipes here with former track athlete Jon Alexis Jr. and this is awesome! We've built our course at New York Street right in the middle of Universal Orlando Resort. * Jon Alexis Jr.: Hunter, this feels like we're in the middle of a Hollywood movie set now. * Hunter Sipes: Jon, the stars we see tonight are gonna be the athletes tackling this course! * Jon Alexis Jr.: Yeah, you'd better believe it. The last daughter of Krypton is here: Kara Danvers, the hero of Dallas, Texas. Her early life started in disappointment. Tonight, she's got something to prove. * Hunter Sipes: This location is unlike anything we've seen before and this show has a few surprises in it. (Meanwhile, in downtown, a woman named Jennifer Tavernier enters the police station. Inside, the police are struggling to handle 6 zombies.) * Officer 1: Give us a hand over here! This guy's insane! (April kicks the door open and pulls her gun. She shoots four zombies, but then has to reload.) * Officer 2: It's Tavernier. * Officer 3: Hold your fire. * Officer Captain: Tavernier! * Jennifer Tavernier: They're infected. * Adlan: Somebody get this ugly thing off of me! * Jennifer Tavernier: I told you. Shoot for the head. * Adlan: Please, somebody get her! (She shoots the female zombie about to attack Adlan and then another from behind her. She aims her gun at Adlan.) * Adlan: No! Don't shoot! Don't... (But April shoots the cuffs, releasing Adlan.) * Jennifer Tavernier: I'm leaving for the resorts. I suggest you do the same. (She gets the guards out.) * Man on Radio: Everyone's leaving the town. We've received reports of Umbrella Corporation dispatching armed guards and troop carriers. Category:Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes